Konami vs. Capcom
Konami vs. Capcom is a crossover fighting game developed by Capcom and Konami. It pits characters from the two rival companies' various franchises against one another. Development Following the release of Street Fighter 4 in early 2009, Capcom executives realized the potential of future fighting games for the company. Possibilities included a new Marvel vs. Capcom game, which came to pass in 2011, a Street Fighter reboot, and a Darkstalkers sequel. Meanwhile, Konami was seeing their heavy investment in the Sega Pluto largely fail, as the system was outperformed by the Nintendo Revolution. Although Hideo Kojima would not develop the next main entry of Metal Gear Solid for some time, company executives wished to increase their presence on Nintendo's console, if only via a multiplatform game. Thus, when Konami contacted Capcom about the possibility of a crossover fighting game, both companies were able to come to an agreement fairly quickly. Capcom's Street Fighter team would handle the bulk of the development, and Capcom would have the lion's share of the risk and revenue. However, half of the game's roster would be populated by characters from Konami franchises. Konami vs. Capcom was ultimately released on March 8, 2012 for the Revolution and Pluto, as Capcom's last major fighting game of the seventh console generation. Gameplay The gameplay of Konami vs. Capcom is similar to that of other 2D fighting games by Capcom. Players select two fighters before entering a match, which can be switched in and out mid-fight. A few characters, however, have two life bars, meaning they can not have partners. Whichever of the two sides has both of their character's health bars depleted first loses. Characters have Super meters that are charged by taking, blocking, and dealing damage, which can either be used to strengthen regular attacks or be saved to execute special attacks. Roster Konami vs. Capcom contains 36 characters, 18 from each company. Capcom *Albert Wesker - Resident Evil *Amaterasu - Okami *Arthur - Ghosts 'n Goblins *Chris Redfield - Resident Evil *Chun Li - Street Fighter *Dante - Devil May Cry *Felicia - Darkstalkers *Frank West - Dead Rising *Haggar - Final Fight *Mega Man - Mega Man *Nina - Breath of Fire *Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney *PTX-40A - Lost Planet *Rathalos - Monster Hunter *Ryu - Street Fighter *Strider - Strider *Viewtiful Joe - Viewtiful Joe *Zero - Mega Man Konami *Alucard - Castlevania *Bill Rizer - Contra *Dark Magician - Yu-Gi-Oh *Death - Castlevania *Dracula - Castlevania *Frogger - Frogger *Goemon - ''Goemon *Konami Man - Various *Metal Gear RAY - Metal Gear *Pyramid Head - Silent Hill *Raiden - Metal Gear *Revolver Ocelot - Metal Gear *Simon Belmont - Castlevania *Solid Snake - Metal Gear *Sparkster - Rocket Knight *Tir McDohl - Suikoden *Twinbee - Twinbee *Zeke - Zombies Ate My Nieghbors Reception As of March 2013, Konami vs. Capcom has only sold about one million copies between the Pluto and the Revolution, significantly less than either Capcom or Konami expected. However, most of these copies were sold on the Revolution, meaning that Konami's attempts to introduce their characters to Nintendo's audience may have been successful. Critically, Konami vs. Capcom has an Metacrtic score of 81% on both platforms. Although widely admired for its ability to bring a variety of very different franchises together, including several new to fighting games, Konami vs. Capcom was criticized for similarity to earlier Capcom fighting games, as well as some balancing issues. Category:Video Games Category:Capcom Category:Konami Category:Fighting Category:Japan